The Characters
Liberty City has a whole ton of people. Look at them all. Go on, scroll down. Currently Played Canon Cast *Alfred F. Jones (The United States of America) *Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) *Chloé Van Peeters (Belgium) *Matthew Williams (Canada) *Wang Yao (China) *Alejándro Ezequiel Rodríguez (Cuba) *Arthur Kirkland (England) *Herakles Karpusi (Greece) *Heinrich Otto Hildebrand (Holy Roman Empire) *Wang Zhi (Hong Kong) *Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary) *Valdi Jónsson (Iceland) *Honda Kiku (Japan) *Raivis Galante (Latvia) *Toris Larinaitis (Lithuania) *Willem Nikolaas Van Peeters (the Netherlands) *Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) *Sindre Myhre (Norway) *Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) *Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) *Ivan Braginsky (Russia) *Marcello Vargas (Seborga) *Marie Sevoy (Seychelles) *Romano Vargas (South Italy) *Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) *Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) *Chaiyaporn Pattanapunyadee (Thailand) *Yekaterina Braginskaya (Ukraine) *Linh My Nguyen (Vietnam) Original Characters *Anastas Levski (Bulgaria) *Rhema Lee Tomkins (British Virgin Isles) *Veata Chea (Cambodia) *Claus Kai Elias Søndergård (Freetown Christania) *Anjali Kumar (India) *Abigael Flynn O'Farragher-Kirkland (Ireland) *Jared Montour (Iroquois Nation) *Atthis Petallides (Isle of Lesbos) *Hu Chun (Macau) *Ion Sollomovici (Moldova) *Muunokhoi Borjigin (Mongolia) *Iorangi John Paul Key (New Zealand) *Im Hak Soo (North Korea) *Veronika Dvořáková (Other World Kingdom) *Afonso Silva (Portugal) *Nicoleta Roșu (Romania) *Kenneth Lyndsay Kirkland (Scotland) *Mihailo Marić (Serbia) *Johanna Kingsly (South Africa) *Emiliana de León (South Mexico) *Dewydd "Dewi" Ercwlff Ainsworth-Kirkland (Wales) Dropped Characters Canon Cast *The United States of America (v.1: 13_foundations) *Ancient Egypt (v.1: the-all-goddess) *Ancient Rome (v.1: foxy_avus) *Australia (v.2: crikeybludger) *Australia (v.2: brawldownunder) *Austria (v.1: notaustralian) *Austria (v.2: vonesterreich) *Belarus (v.1: neverthatbride) *Belarus (v.2: lentami) *Belarus (v.3: opasno_nevesta) *Belgium (v.1: godiva_duvel) *Belgium (v.2: bel chocolate) *Cameroon (v.1: paix_et_makossa) *Canada (v.1: mounties_rock) *Canada (v.2: who this be) *China (v.1: sue_ur_wok) *China (v.3: icarryapanda) *Cuba (v.1: el_mas_macho) *Denmark (v.1: greatestdanish) *Denmark (v.2: veni_vidi_duplo) *Denmark (v.3: axkingforit) *Egypt (v.1: above_nine_bows) *Egypt (v.2: bornofisis) *Estonia (v.1: prof_awsm) *Estonia (v.2: glasses_tough) *Estonia (v.3: wifiandbread) *Finland (v.1: vainamoi_tino) *Finland (v.2: find a fin) *France (v.1: french-gourmet) *France (v.2: jeu_desprit) *France (v.3: aucun-regret) *France (v.4: la-grand-vie) *Germania (v.1: not_legolas) *Germany (v.1: mein_einsamkeit) *Germany (v.2: fur_meine_leute) *Germany (v.3: baer jager) *Greece (v.1: sleepysunbeams) *Greece (v.2: platomycat) *Greece (v.3: raisinghellen) *Hungary (v.1: manlierthanyou) *Hungary (v.2: fujoshi4life) *Iceland (v.1: white_lashes) *Japan (v.1: moe_moe_desu) *Japan (v.2: samur_wrrry) *Liechtenstein (v.1: ribbonlily) *Liechtenstein (v.2: purple ribbon4) *Monaco (v.1: vegasofeurope) *Netherlands (v.1: chiefofnijntje) *North Italy (v.2: tricolorpasta) *Norway (v.1: norwegian_troll) *Norway (v.2: aweebitcross) *Poland (v.1: ponies_omg) *Prussia (v.1: nofatchicksplz) *Prussia (v.2: ichgewinneimmer) *Prussia (v.3: ihre_neue_gott) *Seychelles (v.1: island_maiden) *Seychelles (v.2: tuntunparadise) *South Korea (v.1: ellokimchi) *South Korea (v.2: invented_you) *South Korea (v.3: korean netizen) *Spain (v.1: mustlovetomato) *Spain (v.2: menudo_tomate) *Spain (v.3: no-me-molesta) *Spain (v.4: tortuga-papa) *Switzerland (v.1: flurryofbullets) *Taiwan (v.1: naichaa) *Taiwan (v.2: meiume) *Thailand (v.1: meganekkoboy) *Thailand (v.2: all_thaied_up) *Turkey (v.1: istiklal_marsi) *Turkey (v.2: turkishsurprise) *Ukraine (v.1: syestra) *Ukraine (v.2: slavic_chest) *Vietnam (v.1: lotusvivi) Original Characters *Åland Islands (v.1: needskerries) *Antarctica (v.1: 185 sardines) *Argentina (v.1: no llores) *Bavaria (v.1: southern-beer) *Brandenburg (v.1: andiquoteth) *Brazil (v.1: amor_carnival) *Bulgaria (v.1: bokun) *Coral Sea Islands (v.1: teh_glk) *Cyprus (v.1: cypriot dreams) *Georgia (v.1: dzala ghvino) *Greenland (v.1: icaptainplanet) *Haiti (v.1: vodou-king) *Haiti (v.2: haitianjunior) *India (v.2: hennaed_lotus) *Indonesia (v.1: river_and_life) *Ireland (v.1: cu eire) *Ireland (v.2: 4leaf_charmed) *Joan of Arc (v.1: frenchguardian) *Luxembourg (v.1: knightoffinance) *Luxembourg (v.2: pastry tins) *Macau (v.1: amagaoshark) *North Korea (v.1: juchedictator) *North Mexico (v.1: chalupa_loco) *Northern Ireland (v.1: itshappyhour) *Northern Ireland (v.2: whiskey_sunday) *Pakistan (v.1: prefershijab) *Philippines (v.1: spr1ngcleaning) *Portugal (v.1: fado_ist) *Portugal (v.2: willnicknameyou) *Quebec (v.1: poutine_pwns) *Santorini (v.1: santorinithera) *Scotland (v.1: fearthekelpie) *Scotland (v.2: queenlymacbeth) *Singapore (v.1: littlemerlion) *Somali (v.1: cardamon_spice) *Uruguay (v.1: mas_valor) *Vatican City (v.1: bibleismyhomie) NPCs For all those characters we needed in a pinch *Dewi's Mom *John's Mom *Rory's Mom *Jared's Mom *Søren's Mom *Alfred's Dad *The old owner of Cheuca *Arthur's Editor Category:Liberty City Category:Character